


Punishment

by ladymisteria



Series: Baby Time for Doctor and River [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other, Time Babies, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: River Song e il Dottore sono convinti che Siria debba seguire le tradizioni di entrambe le civiltà cui appartiene. E tra queste c'è anche il dover andare a scuola con altri bambini.Ma Siria non è una bambina come le altre...





	Punishment

 

River Song e il Dottore erano sempre stati stranamente d’accordo, riguardo all’educazione da dare alla figlia.

Entrambi, infatti, erano giunti alla conclusione che la bambina dovesse conoscere e seguire – per quanto possibile – le tradizioni di entrambe le grandi civiltà cui apparteneva.

Era per questo motivo che, appena sei mesi prima, il Dottore le aveva mostrato lo Sisma Infinito – non prima di averle chiesto se davvero fosse sua intenzione darvi un’occhiata.

E sempre per la stessa ragione, Siria alternava sin dalla più tenera età periodi a bordo del TARDIS con altri sulla Terra, dove frequentava una delle migliori scuole del 51° secolo.

Il Dottore era stato categorico, su questo punto.

Siria avrebbe continuato quella bizzarra altalena fino a quando non fosse stata grande abbastanza da poter decidere in completa autonomia quale delle due vite preferisse maggiormente.

Solo a quel punto avrebbe potuto fermarsi in un'unica realtà.

La bambina sapeva che suo padre aveva avanzato quella proposta in ricordo di quanto accaduto con la nipote, tantissimo tempo prima.

Susan aveva scelto di vivere una vita umana, terrestre.

Tuttavia Siria non riusciva a capacitarsi di come qualcuno potesse rinunciare _volontariamente_ al TARDIS, all’universo, ai viaggi…

Sulla Terra il tempo scorreva in modo così lineare, _noioso…_

La bambina attendeva solo che i genitori la ritenessero pronta a seguirli in una delle loro avventure.

Quelle pericolose, di cui parlavano sempre.

Avventure in cui arrivare sani e salvi al TARDIS era tutto, fuorché una certezza.

Avrebbe dimostrato loro di cos’era capace, ed entrambi avrebbero capito quanto una vita umana non facesse per lei.

Ma fino ad allora, Siria non poteva fare altro che andare a scuola insieme ad altri bambini, promettendo costantemente di non comportarsi mai in modo tale da attirare eccessivamente l’attenzione su di sè.

Ma la cosa era assai difficile, considerando il suo elevato quoziente intellettivo – di gran lunga superiore a quello di una normale bambina di otto anni.

Per fortuna i suoi insegnanti attribuivano le sue straordinarie capacità alla buona influenza della madre – professoressa di Archeologia alla prestigiosissima università “La Luna”.

Siria avrebbe voluto spiegare che il merito era anche di suo padre, esponente della nobile e antica società dei Signori del Tempo.

Ma ciò rientrava tra le cose che le erano state tassativamente proibite.

La bambina sbuffò, chiedendosi per quanto tempo ancora sarebbe dovuta rimanere in punizione.

In fondo, non era colpa sua se Oliver Strubs non era stato capace di evitare il suo pugno.

Se l’avesse fatto, il suo naso sarebbe stato ancora tutto intero.

E poi, chi gli aveva detto di prendersi gioco di lei e dei suoi bellissimi capelli ricci – uguali a quelli di sua mamma?

La porta della classe si aprì, lasciando entrare la signora Mc Flowers.

«Siria, quante volte ancora dovrò venire a prenderti qui dentro?» domandò l’anziana donna, la voce stanca.

A Siria dispiaceva vederla così abbattuta.

La signora Mc Flowers le piaceva.

Viveva vicino alla casa di sua mamma, e si occupava di lei quando una spedizione improvvisa la costringeva a rimanere sola.

Fortunatamente non succedeva spesso, perché ogni volta sua madre avvisava suo padre con un largo anticipo della sua assenza, e lui si precipitava a prenderla.

Il più delle volte atterrando con il TARDIS in posti davvero buffi.

Siria ricordava perfettamente quando - circa tre mesi prima - aveva sentito il TARDIS materializzarsi nel giardino di casa, ed uscendo aveva scoperto suo padre appeso ad un albero a testa in giù - la caviglia incastrata in uno dei tanti rami - e la cabina blu appollaiata su un altro, come se si fosse trattata del nido di qualche bizzarro volatile.

«Mi scusi. Ma Oliver Strubs…» iniziò.

Ma la donna alzò una mano, interrompendola immediatamente.

«Ne parleremo una volta giunte a casa. Ora potresti lasciarmi sola con la tua insegnante, per favore?».

Siria si imbronciò.

Non le piaceva affatto essere ignorata.

Uscì dalla classe, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciandosi scivolare a terra.

Se solo la spedizione di quel giorno non fosse stata così improvvisa…

Chissà che stava facendo suo padre in quel momento.

Forse stava salvando un pianeta, oppure si stava godendo una festa organizzata da Jack Harkness…

Siria trovava quell’uomo incredibile.

La faceva sempre ridere, ed era uno spasso vedere la faccia di suo padre quando Jack si metteva a fare i complimenti a sua mamma.

«Come mai quella faccia triste?».

La bambina alzò gli occhi, incontrando quelli di un giovane uomo fermo a qualche metro da lei, accanto a un armadietto.

«Papà!» esclamò, scattando in piedi e correndo tra le braccia del padre.

«Che ci fai qui?» domandò incuriosita.

Che sua madre fosse riuscita in qualche modo ad avvisarlo?

«Ohi! Pensavo ti facesse piacere vedermi!» replicò il Dottore, fingendosi offeso.

Siria rise.

«Ho ricevuto questo. E’ tuo, no?» continuò poi, mettendola a terra e mostrandole la carta psichica, su cui spiccava un semplice: “ _Papà_ ”.

Siria annuì, e l’uomo rimise il documento al suo posto.

La bambina pensò che molto probabilmente doveva aver inviato il messaggio poco prima, inconsciamente.

«Sono andato a casa della mamma, ma non c’era nessuno…» spiegò poi il Dottore, affondando le mani nelle tasche.

«Spedizione improvvisa. Mamma non ha fatto in tempo a dirtelo».

L’uomo annuì lentamente, poi fece spallucce.

«Beh, sono qui, ora. Che dici, facciamo un salto nell’antica Grecia? Oppure preferisci un pianeta? Io e Clara stavamo giusto andando a visitarne uno».

«C’è anche Clara?» domandò Siria, dispiaciuta.

Il Dottore studiò la sua reazione.

«Ero appena andato a prenderla, quando ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio. Le ho detto di rimanere sul TARDIS. Ma c’è qualcosa che non va, piccola?».

Siria scosse piano la testa.

«Dici sempre che non ti piace essere prelevato… E ho anche interrotto un viaggio con Clara… Sarai arrabbiato, ora» mormorò.

Il Dottore sorrise.

«Tu non mi hai _prelevato_ , Siria. Sono venuto di mia spontanea volontà. Inoltre è un po’ che Clara voleva rivederti. Allora, che ne dici?».

Siria si morse il labbro.

«Non posso venire, finché la signora Mc Flowers non avrà finito di parlare con la mia insegnante».

Il Dottore si accigliò.

«Che è successo?».

«Sono stata _di nuovo_ messa in punizione. Oliver Strubs – un mio compagno – prendeva in giro i mie capelli»

«Che hanno che non va i tuoi capelli? Sono stupendi» borbottò il Dottore, confuso.

«E’ quello che ho detto anche io! Ma lui ha continuato, dicendo che assomiglio a una pecora. Io _ho dovuto_ colpirlo!».

Il Dottore sospirò.

«Siria… - disse, piegandosi alla stessa altezza della figlia. – Sai che non approvo la violenza gratuita. Capisco che questo Oliver ti abbia infastidita. Ma la violenza chiama solo violenza. Perché non l’hai detto alla tua insegnante?».

Siria fece spallucce.

«Era solo un pugno».

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno.

«Se è come quello di tua madre…» mormorò.

Si riscosse.

«Promettimi che la prossima volta proverai _prima_ a parlare».

Siria s’imbronciò.

«E se non dovesse funzionare?»

«In quel caso non vorrei essere nei panni di chi ti ha fatto arrabbiare» rispose lui, dandole un buffetto.

Siria sorrise radiosa, e stava per replicare, quando la signora Mc Flowers uscì dalla classe.

La donna si guardò intorno preoccupata, in cerca di Siria.

Quando la vide in compagnia del Dottore, il suo viso sbiancò.

Si fece avanti, quasi intimidita.

«Siria, che ne dici se ora andiamo a casa?» propose, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo nervosa.

Per tutta risposta, la bambina prese la mano del Dottore, un grande sorriso sul volto.

«Non posso venire a casa con lei, signora Mc Flowers» disse.

«E perché mai?»

«Ehm… Salve» s’intromise il Dottore, porgendo la mano libera alla donna.

«Penso che Siria intenda dire che verrà con me».

L’anziana donna guardò alternativamente la mano tesa e il Dottore.

«E lei sarebbe…?».

«Oh, giusto. Piacere, sono il Dottore».

«Dottore chi?» chiese la donna.

Siria riuscì chiaramente a percepire un piccolo brivido attraversare il corpo del padre.

Come una piacevole scossa elettrica.

Adorava quando qualcuno faceva quella domanda.

«Solo il Dottore» rispose l'uomo.

La signora Mc Flowers parve confusa.

«Lei quindi è il dottore di Siria?» chiese.

Che la bambina dovesse sottoporsi a qualche visita a sua insaputa?

Siria represse a stento una risata nel vedere l’espressione del padre.

«No… Sono il Dottore. E’ così che mi chiamo. O meglio, è così che mi chiamano gli altri. A volte anche io chiamo me stesso in questo modo, è vero. Ma…».

Fece spallucce.

«Beh, ad ogni modo, sono il padre di Siria».

L’uomo guardò la sua interlocutrice, sperando che questa avesse capito.

«Siria è mia figlia» spiegò, scandendo bene ogni parola.

Tanto per essere sicuro.

L’anziana donna si accigliò, chiedendosi da dove fosse saltato fuori quello strano individuo e se Siria fosse davvero al sicuro, al suo fianco.

Non sembrava una persona con tutte le rotelle al posto giusto...

«Io davvero non riesco a capire…» iniziò.

Il Dottore lanciò un’occhiata esasperata alla figlia, che continuò a ridacchiare sommessamente.

Poi il Gallifreyano prese un profondo respiro.

Doveva usare termini facili e assolutamente non – tecnici.

«La mamma di Siria – questa bambina – è mia moglie. Io sono suo padre. _Non di mia moglie!_ » si affrettò ad aggiungere, nel timore che la confusione della donna potesse aumentare a dismisura.

«Sarebbe terribilmente sbagliato, e assolutamente fuori luogo» borbottò poi.

La Signora Mc Flowers aprì e chiuse la bocca per qualche istante.

«Certo, avevo capito» disse infine.

Ma per chi l’aveva presa, per una stupida?

«Ne è sicura? Perché se non lo è, non c’è nessun problema. Ho a che fare spesso con persone non molto brillanti, ed inoltre sono bravo con i grafici e gli schemi colorati!» si offrì il Dottore, allegro.

Siria ormai non ne poteva più dal ridere.

Era diventata tutta rossa in viso, e le faceva anche male la pancia.

La donna fece per ribattere, ma rinunciò.

«Quindi suppongo che sia interessato a quanto l’insegnante di Siria mi ha appena detto» disse, invece.

«Veramente io e lei stavamo giusto per raggiungere un’amica sul…» iniziò il Dottore, indicando qualcosa alle sue spalle.

La figlia gli aveva già raccontato ogni cosa, che senso poteva avere sentire le medesime parole, seppur dette da un’altra persona?

Inoltre quella buffa vecchietta, per quanto simpatica, non gli sembrava certo molto affidabile.

Era chiaro che doveva avere seri problemi a livelli intellettivi...

Sospirò rassegnato.

In fondo, che male avrebbe fatto a farla contenta?

«Se proprio ci tiene, perché no?» sorrise incoraggiante.

«Il suo temperamento la preoccupa. Mi ha riferito che ci sono giorni in cui è tranquillissima, e quasi non si ci accorge della sua presenza; ma altri – come oggi - in cui è impossibile trattenerla. Sa che ha rotto il naso a un suo compagno?».

Al Dottore sfuggì un sorrisetto.

«Allora è proprio come quello di River» mormorò impercettibilmente.

«Come dice?»

«Dicevo che Siria me l’ha accennato giusto qualche minuto fa».

La signora Mc Flower fissò il Dottore in attesa che continuasse la frase, ma l’uomo non disse altro.

«E non pensa che sia giusto farle comprendere quanto sia sbagliato quello che ha fatto? Non so se lei è il tipo di persona che approva l’utilizzo delle punizioni, ma…» lo incalzò.

Il Dottore giocherellò distrattamente con i riccioli biondi della bambina.

«Un tempo lo ero, ma ora ho cambiato idea» disse, pacatamente.

«Beh, forse dovrebbe tornare a farlo».

Il Gallifreyano ghignò, senza alzare gli occhi dal suo innocuo passatempo.

«Si fidi, è meglio di no».

L’anziana donna studiò nuovamente il Dottore.

«Ci siamo già incontrati?».

L’uomo fece spallucce.

«Sono un tipo che viaggia molto, di conseguenza incontro tante persone. Ma non dimentico mai una faccia, e la sua non ricordo di averla mai vista, mi spiace».

La signora Mc Flowers parve interessata.

«E’ anche lei nel campo archeologico, come sua moglie?» chiese.

«Io, avere a che fare con quell’ammasso di pettegolezzi? Preferirei mille volte di più ricevere un sonoro colpo in testa» replicò il Dottore, disgustato.

«Allora cosa la spinge a viaggiare tanto, se posso chiederlo?»

«In realtà la mia è più che altro _una ricerca_ …».

La donna sgranò gli occhi.

«Oh, ora ho capito! Lei si fa chiamare “Dottore” perché è un ricercatore! Ma certo!».

Il Gallifreyano scoccò un’occhiata rassegnata alla signora Mc Flowers.

Povera donna, era proprio irrecuperabile!

«Se vuole vederla così… Sì, sono un ricercatore» replicò, comprensivo.

Era meglio assecondare le convinzioni di quella simpatica vecchietta, per non spezzarle il cuore.

In fondo lei ce la metteva tutta.

La signora Mc Flowers sorrise a Siria, decisamente più sollevata.

«Beh, non mi sembra educato trattenervi ancora. Fai la brava, Siria. E vieni pure a trovarmi, uno di questi pomeriggi»

«La ringrazio per l’invito» rispose educatamente la bambina.

La donna strinse la mano del Dottore.

«E’ stato davvero un piacere conoscerla… Dottore» rise.

Poi se ne andò, lasciandoli soli nel corridoio.

Il Gallifreyano guardò la figlia, perplesso.

«Umani. Sono così _bizzarri_ ».

Le rivolse un gran sorriso.

«Allora. Antica Grecia e poi un gelato con Clara?».

**Author's Note:**

> **Una nuova (e spero piacevole) fanfiction con Siria.  
>  Le recensioni sono sempre ben gradite ^^.**


End file.
